Rise of the Holiday Scouts
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in Sailor moon universe. Jessi frost wanted to become a Sailor Scout however her fathers powers prevented her and when Kree aka Pitch Black attacks Jessi has to round up and awaken the Holiday Scouts can they survive ?
1. Sailor Moon another story 2

-Reefside-

Serena looked across at the newly minted Sailor Scouts along with the other Sailor Scout. "You are now the carrier of a great legecy. A legacy that has gone on for decades and will continue for such as one generation passes to the next. By donning that suit you're not only taking on a great honor and responsbilty," she said pausing.

"Aww what a touching family moment," a voice said making every one turn to see the olive complected young woman wearing what looked to be a revamped version of Astronema's outfit.

"Kree what are you doing in that outfit," Amy said through gritted teeth as she balled her fist.

"Just thought it'd be a new look seeing as we're not good enough to be rangers teach," Kree said. "Isn't that right "

"That's right," said Sailor Galaxia

"Sailor Galaxia how did you?...AHHHHHHHH!," Reye groaned as she and the other Sailor Scouts were knocked back by a energy strike.

"Nevermind bitch just know that I have it and will use it to destroy you precious Sailor Scouts" Sailor Galaxia said charging up and blasting again.

"ERRRRR NO!," Sailor Saturn growled taking the brunt of the strike and becoming engulfed in flames.

"Hotaru " Rini yelled.

"Lets get in there " Reye said joining Amy

"You little bitches!," Amara said charging at them only to be knocked back by Kree

"Not so fast bitch" Kree said before hitting Reye and Amy before they could do anything

"Ahhhh!," Reye screamed as she and Amy were thrown back.

"AHHH ME AND YOU LETS GO," Serena said

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Trista was sent flying into the other sailor scouts as Jessi Frost's sailor transformarion failed. Jessi quickly used her frost powers to dowse the flames.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!," Jessi said slamming her fist against the wall as she and the Sailor Scouts walked into the Temple.

"Damage report," Michelle said.

"We are all fine however it seems that Jessi lost her sailor powers," Luna said.

"SHIT!," Jessi said.

"Language ," Reye said as she walked down from the upper level of the temple .

" Yeah no need for that," Amy said.

"Oh please like we didn't curse after battles," Amara said.

"Jessi your Jack Frost's daughter right?," Michelle asked.

" Yea why?" Jessi replied.

"Thats what effected your Sailor powers effectively you have none," said Artemis. "But i know what we need to do."

"Got a plan Artemis," Reye said.

"Look the Sailor Scouts are older now and no i dont doubt they could handle this but with all their old enemies revived theyre gonna have to handle that," Artemis said. "But we are not leaving you alone. You being able to transform into a Sailor Scout means you have a power you need to find the other Holiday Scouts,"

"Fine," Jessi said with a frustrated sigh.

-Reefside-a week later-

The then blonde girl with glasses tripped as she made her way through the hall falling and dropping her tablet and books. "Fuck!," she cursed as she started picking her stuff up as none of the other busy students helped her.

"Let me help," the blonde looked up seeing a Irish girl with rainbow coloured hair in a long poneytail. Dressed in shiny metalic silver skinny jeans a tranlucent sleevless motorcyle vest and American flag crop top and sandals kneeling down to help her.

"Thanks," the blonde girl said. "I was just trying to find my way guess I tripped. My name's Star by the way," the girl said as she picked herself up.

"Jessikah Frost' but everyone just calls me Jessi" Jessi said formally introducing herself. "So you're new here too?"

"Yeah im from Auckland New Zealand," Star said.

"Let me help, " Jessi said as they began walking. "So why move all the way out here?"

"My dad's job at first I was pissed but then when I found out I was moving to Reefside I was like yes Sailor Scout central!," Star said.

"So you like the Sailor Scouts?," Jessi asked.

"Yes I'm a total fangirl I have all the posters copies of the articals going back to the 90s action figures T-shirts. I even have a piece of Beryls staff," Star said with a child like smile on her face as she punched in the code on her locker. "I know more about the Sailor Scouts than You do."

"You have no idea how much i know" Jessi said

"I got to meet them " Star said smugly

"I was one" Jessi said

"Cool," Star said walking away and stopping, "Somehow i doubt that you are or were a Sailor Scout your not proud enough to be one"

"Excuse me" Jessi said.

"See you later," Star said walking off.

-Somewhere near downtown Reefside-

"Whoa is that a Sailor Moon Tiara?," Jessi said.

"Yeah Sailor Moon gave it to me," Star said.

"Really that's cool," Jessi said. "I have one too"

"Look I know you probally think I'm nuts and I get it. Truth is I don't have a lot of friends back home pretty much none because of my obsession," Star said feeling a bit self concious.

"Well now i know its hard being a fan," Jessi said.

"Right no its not hard i told you that your not proud enough so your not one and never will be ," Star said.

"Just cause im not walking around bragging doesnt make me any less of a Sailor Scout" Jessi said.

"I can't help that im better then you" Star said running a hand through her hair.

"You're stuck up thats what," Jessi said. As she was slapped by Star before She walked off.

Jessi stayed silent as Star walked off.

"Bitch" Star said with a smirk.

-Sailor Galaxia's lair-

"Yes why don't it make it a bit less enjoyable," Galaxia Said. "

"These Scouts are already destroying each other," Kree said,


	2. Jessi's dream

Red Light?

That was the first thing Jessi Frost saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, red grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw In midst of battlefield was the Sailor Scouts.

Across from them were another warriors dark evil Sailor Scouts, they had a Viking theme design, but it hard to give a clear description.

Queen Beryl watched the battle. Her three generals standing next to her, who quickly kneeled down.

Darkness again.

At first Jessi thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. He couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an red hew to it.

Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She has black hair, she was wearing a Sailor Scout uniform, and her eyes were… unusual. She walked over to the teams of Sailor Scours, and looked at all of them.

Suddenly, as the two sides charged at each the black haired Sailor Scout summoned her staff and jumped. Her trajectory placed her dead in between the two aides as she landed a massive explosion erupted.

Understanding.

This vision of her faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it. Then everything dawned on her. On what her vision meant, on-

Jessi woke with a startle " What the Fuck was that?."


	3. First transformation

Two Queens stood a few metres apart, staring each other down. Neither of them moved, one seeking to intimidate the other.

"You don't belong here" Queen Beryl said smoothly, her red eyes narrowing as her four newly revived warriors stood behind her.

"Oh, I think I do" Sailor Galaxia said, smirking. Beryl clenched her fists, but only for a moment as she started to walk around Galaxia. Sailor Galaxia held her delicate right hand up to stop her own warriors from coming in.

"I am originally from Earth, you are from the Moon, why don't you go back there, maybe the Moon brat is still up there with her mothers' corpse" Beryl had a gleam in her eyes as her words flowed out like honey. Closing her eyes, Galaxia giggled.

"Back to the Moon? Nothing but ruins now, only the power of the Silver Crystal can resurrect it. The same power you desire I presume along with your Prince Charming" Beryl stopped walking and glared at the back of Sailor Galaxia who stood tall, poised and regal. Oh, Beryl hated this woman.

"What do you want with the Prince?" Beryl asked calmly, keeping the edge away from her voice. Again, Sailor Galaxia giggled.

"Prince Endymion? Oh, maybe the Golden Crystal if he posses it, much like Princess Serenity holding the Silver Crystal…Oh…You do know about the Golden Crystal, right?" Galaxia asked in an innocent voice, Beryl wanted to strangle the woman. How did she know about Earths' great power?!

"You can't get to it, I can't reach it, so you certainly can not have it" Beryl snapped 'the power-hungry succubus' Beryl added mentally for good measure. Beryl had never thought about going after the Golden Crystal. Its power was sacred to the planet of Earth, linked to the life of her beloved Prince. Why would she try to attain it and harm him in such a way?

Sailor Galaxia turned around and faced Beryl, her eyes staring straight into Beryl's. The two Queens both stood their ground.

"I don't care for his life, I only want what I desire. I will kill the Moon Princess and take her powers as well, becoming the most powerful being in the galaxy, if you're lucky and I am merciful, I might allow you to be my pet" Queen Beryl ground down on her teeth as her face went red with anger. This woman!

"I will never allow you to get the Golden Crystal, I will be the most powerful and when I reach my full potential, I won't even keep you as a pet, I will kill you!" Beryl shouted. Galaxia's eyes went cold as she nodded.

"Seems we 're in a race then, make no mistake, this fight will be the ending of you or me" Sailor Galaxia said as she turned her back on Queen Beryl to leave.

"I am counting on it" Beryl muttered darkly.

-Reefside-

"What do you mean She's a rangers child ?" Star asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"Yeah mom how can that chick be a sailor scout she has no class " Eric jr asked wanting an answer as much as his sister.

Within minutes Jen explained everything about the Sailor Scouts " Wait so you were a sailor scour ?" Eric jr asked " I was Sailor Sun but i gave it up for reasons " Jen explained.

" Damn it she's a sailor scout" Star said slamming her fist on the table. " Look just cause shes not a sailor scout anymore doesnt make her any less of one then you" Jen said before walking off.

"This is Jessi Frost's fault," Star said.

-Reefside-

Jessi Frost ran quickly to the parking lot anxious not knowing what awaited her. "Hello Frost ," Galaxia said her voice dripping venom. Jessi froze in her tracks seeing the evil Sailor Scout.

"What do you want," Jessi asked sending her a death glare.

"You know very well what I want Frost Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Galaxia said. Jessi gritted her teeth and stared at her.

"Now you should know with me nothings easy," Jessi said.

"Have it your way doll," Galaxia said as she shot at Jessi. Out of instinct Jessi rolled out of the way dodging the blasts.

"Hmm nice trick but just in case I brought a friend to the party," Galaxia said and with a snap of her fingers as Dark Mercury and Dark Mars appeared. Jessi took a defensive stance and went into a series of Capoeira style moves. But the numbers game quickly caught up to her. She Soon found herself being pinned by the two Evil Sailor Scouts with Galaxia closing in on her. Then all of sudden the evil Sailor Scouts were knocked away by a blast.

"Hey lets even the playing field a little then," Star said appearing.

"Bravo but the question is can you hang with the three of us," Galaxia said as Dark Mercury and Dark Mars appeared by her side.

"Hey hurry up and transform" Artemis said running up to them as two transformation broaches appeared, one in each girls hands said.

" Lets do this" Star said as she morphed into the bunny themed Sailor Easter, looks just like a normal sailor scout but with bunny ears and a tail. Jessi morphed into the christmas themed Sailor Santa. Her uniform was like Sailor Mercury's but red and white colour scheme.

"You ready to rumble ," Dark Mercury said as she circled Sailor Santa.

"Bring it slut," Jessi said. The two women charged each other fighting each other to a stalemate. "Eh... don't you get tired of this," Jessi said.

"I'll be tired when the two of you are dead," Dark Mercury replied as the two women launched themselves away from one another.

"Galaxy boomerang throw," Galaxia said as she hurled her weapon at Jessi. Jesso seeing this ducked and came back to her feet and said,

"You missed." Galaxia simply stood there and watched as the boomerang came back and knocked Jessi unconscious before she caught her weapon.

"Boomerangs always come back bitch" Galaxia said.

Star battled Dark Mars and was coming up short. "So pathetic the way you fight like you have a chance," Dark Mars said.

Ugh shut up Clown asked. " Star said. "Full metal moonsult!," Star said Kicking Dark Mars causing fire to erupt around her.

"Well that outta do-," Star started to but was cut off by a sickening sound.

"Ha ha ha," Dark Mars laughed as she walked through the flames without even a scratch. "Fire is my element Dark raging inferno," Dark Mars said launching her devastating fire ball attack that sent Star flying into mid-air.

"Star are you okay," Jessi said as she joined Star.

"Umm I grow tired of this what do say we take this to another level." Galaxia yelled. and with that the sky darkened and ground shook. "WHAT THE HELL!," was all Star could say before Galaxia launched a energy blast at them. The blast of the knocked the scouts to the ground Jessi demorphing on impact.. As they laid on the ground the only thing they heard was Galaxia's wicked laughter as she teleported away.

-Beryl's Lair-

Beryl looked out upon earth and smiled wickedly as her dark plan unfolded in her mind. "Weak every single one of them. No matter how strong they are as individuals they rely on the team as a foundation. Like a chain linked perfectly together. But a chain is only as strong as its weakest link you break that and the chain won't hold and all the other links fall. And that's what I'll do destroy the weak link and watch every Scout fall."


	4. Three months later

Two young women ran across the tops of the buildings in Reefside. Against the bright lights, communing of people and rushing of cars, they ran becoming almost like one with the wind, a blur against everything that was solid and still. If you blinked, you would miss them. Two cats trailed behind them, determination in their eyes as they followed their newly acquired wards.

"Almost there" said one of the young females, dressed in a Sailor Fuku, her ascent colour green.

"I can still hear the screaming" the other female said, also dressed in a Sailor Fuku with her colours red and white, her long brown hair in a ponytail. She pumped her arms forward, forgetting the numbing pain in her legs from the night before.

For the last three months, these two young women have been fighting together. It all started because two cats named Luna and Artemis had found the two girls and decided to bring them together. The situation on Earth was worsening since the arrival of the 'Dark Sailor Scouts' as they had been named by Ms Rita Seeker, one of America's most successful news reporters. Reefside had become a battlefield again with the rest of the world fighting off attacks the best they could. It seemed only these two women were capable of actually killing these Monsters with less difficulty than a normal human being.

Sailor Santa and Sailor Bunny

Their names appeared all over the newspapers, Reefside's new saviours, the world's true defenders, enemies to Dark Sailor Scouts, allies to power rangers.

Jessi Frost and Star Nakamura

Their civilian names, no-one knew who they really were. Their identities and their only ties to a normal life outside of all the chaos that surrounded them. Jessi and Star had both just been normal girls when the Evil Sailor Scouts arrived, bringing their visions of grandeur and power, seeking the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Earths' Golden Crystal. No-one knew where these items were. There had been a mass panic all over earth. Politicians arranged meetings, separate meetings with Sailor Galaxia', giving them beautiful gems they assumed to be what was sought, but it was all to no avail. A mad scramble occurred, people fearful, choosing sides, betting on who would win. It was disheartening. And yet, life still carried on. People went to school, went to work and carried on with their family life.

Star had been the first to be found by Artemis, a smart mouthed white cat with a golden crescent moon symbol on his forehead. Opening up her memories as best he could because some were still sealed away, Star quickly found herself taking on the mantle of Sailor Bunny, Guardian of Easter. It was through a battle that she was helped by Sailor Santa. The same night as Star Artemis had awakened Sailor Santa, guardian of christmas and even though something didn't feel right to Star, she still believed Sailor Star was important.

The two girls formed a solid friendship not just as Senshi, but also in their civilian forms. Both of them were sad over the fact that being normal girls was going to be difficult. But the anguish of earth motivated their hearts to fight a battle they didn't really understand, all in order to protect the innocent and to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. Artemis had said it wasn't for them to find the Golden Crystal, she didn't expand much on the reasoning's and Star thought best to leave it, but just for now.

Bunny felt her powers whirling within her and she spotted the Monster who was in the process of zapping a young boys' energy. She narrowed her rich hazel eyes on the scene as she summoned her chain. With quick feet, she got into position and launched her chain at the monster, hitting it in the back and forcing it to drop the young boy. Mewling, the monster turned around, its yellow eyes glaring at Bunny and Sailor Santa. It had the body of a man and green skin with black dots and a long tail with a needle like thing at the tip. With extended claws, the monster jumped upwards, forgetting the boy and heading straight for the two Senshi.

"NOW!" Bunny shouted. Sailor Santa saw her opportunity and, taking off her tiara and powering it up, she slung it at the monster, right in the middle of its chiselled stomach It seemed that after the initial explosion the monster had appeared, much stronger than before.

Sailor Bunny had stood in front of Sailor Santa, taking on the next blast which tore at her Sailor Fuku. Screaming out loud, Sailor Santa threw her tiara again. That tiara shone a bright light, responding to its master's voice and ceremoniously exploding the monster has vanished. Sighing in relief, The girls nodded at each other and left, leaving the boy running towards his mother.

They kept running atop the buildings until Bunny pointed to an alleyway where they could gather their thoughts. Jumping high into the air, the Senshi landed with the click clacking of their heels. Their backs pressed against the walls, avoiding the overflow of the plastic bins, Bunny placed a finger to her mouth, silencing Sailor Santa. They waited for a few minutes, making sure no-one else was around. Once Bunny was certain, she nodded to Sailor Santa who looked relieved.

"That was tough" Bunny admitted.

"What ever that creature was we nearly lost" Sailor Moon said, rubbing the back of her neck as she felt her breathing steady. She hated going out and fighting, she was no good at it and she knew it but her heart and mind were one in this simple fact, innocent people were dying and she couldn't stand by and watch.

"My guess is, Galaxia's servants are off doing something else but creating less noise tonight" Bunnt surmised. Sailor Santa agreed as she de-transformed, believing they weren't going to fight anymore. Taking que from her friend, Sailor Bunny also de-transformed, becoming Star Nakamura once more, dressed in plain blue jeans and an red hooded jacket. Jessi was dressed in quarter lengths and a ice blue hooded jacket.

"Girls, good work" Artemis said as he approached them stealthily.

"We need to head back to the control centre, I am sure Galaxia's cronies are still out there, causing trouble" Star stated.

"Why don't you both head back home, I'll go back to the control centre and run a search" Artemis suggested. Both girls looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Star had to admit, she was really tired. The last couple of nights had been tough, especially with the civilians now choosing sides.

Of course, two young girls walking the streets late at night rose suspicion. Well-meaning adult's questioned why they weren't at home, one woman scolding them and ordering them to go home immediately.

"I hope your parents give you a good talking too!" the woman yelled. Jessi and Star both giggled as they carried on walking.

"I can't believe there are shops still open" Jessi said wide eyed.

"Well, only the small convenient stores and some shops for the adults, nothing for us" Star observed verbally as they turned a corner and started to walk down a more residential road. Artemis had already gone off a different route. Star and Jessi both thought about leaving the window open for the feline.

Almost an hour away, in the district of Shibuya, a young man with short ebony black hair and brown eyes looked out the window, breathing hard. Standing behind him was a black cat, looking concerned.

"Akira, we must tell the others, you are being affected by all of this" the cat said.

"I know Morgana, I just….we only just started our mission" Akira told his flat mate.

"And what about those two Senshi…especially Sailor Santa" Morgana said in a small voice as he stretched out. Akira's faced went stone cold.

"She has her own mission to fulfil and I have mine. We cannot let the past repeat itself, not again" Akira answered to which Morgan gave a chuckle.

"You say that now but when you finally come face to face with her, what will you do?" Morgana asked.

"The same as I expect us all to do. We change the hearts of other. We must not allow that to happen again. I would hope you understand this" Akira said in a hard voice, his eyes holding Morgana's.

"Of course I understand. We both agreed on this when we originally got together" Morgana said in a strong tone almost commanding. Akira nodded.

-Galaxia's lair-

A woman with long silver hair and blue eyes bowed before an irate Sailor Galaxia.

"Dark Jupiter! Why don't we have the Golden Crystal yet?!" she screeched.

"We must locate its' protector, he has not shown himself yet" Dark Jupiter answered in a monotone voice. Galaxia, in a rage threw a black energy ball towards the wall, blasting right through it. Her chest heaving up and down and sparks of dark energy danced around her hands.

"And the Silver Crystal?" Galaxia asked breathlessly.

"Beryl hasn't found it yet, even with the madness on Earth, the Crystal does not show itself" Dark Jupiter answered again. Galaxia nodded, still aggravated.

"Good, at least that is something. Step up your searches, cause more mayhem. Maybe those two Senshi know something or are searching…Sailor Santa, I remember her….she was guardian of Christmas. There are others…hmmm…no sign of the other guardians yet either. So many variables….leave me! I must think" Gladia commanded. With a quick bow Dark Jupiter walked out, preparing for her next plan in searching for the Golden Crystal. Galaxia continued to walk in a backwards and a forwards motion.

"Beryl being revived means she lost the crystal so she must be weaker….but….Queen Meteria must be backing her still. It would seem I would also need the Silver Crystal to be undisputed in power. I must find Pitch Black" Sailor Galaxia's eyes darkened at the thought of finding the very being that had cursed her all those years ago.


	5. Guardian of Dreams

Star had managed to hide her bruises fairly easily as she walked to school at a slow pace. Jessi would wait for her at the school gates so they could be late together. She smiled at the thought. Jessi had quickly become her best friend.

'I couldn't do any of this without her' Star thought, wiping her noise. Even that simple action made her wince in a little pain. The weather was amiable, sunny but not too hot, there was a breeze in the air that made everything pleasant. She had hoped maybe she and Jessi could go for an ice cream after school. Lost in thought, Star didn't notice a young girl with short blue hair and blue eyes wait for her at the end of the road.

"Oh Starinna, are you well?" Star blinked a few times before she smiled at the person who had asked such a caring question.

"I am fine Madeline, please call me Star, we're in the same class" Star said brightly making Maddie blush before she quickly nodded.

"You're running a little late?" Star asked in a surprised tone. Maddie was always at school early but today she was arriving the same time as Star. As the girls walked in sync with each other, Maddie shrugged her shoulders casually.

"I just wanted to walk with my mother to the hospital where she works this morning. It's my dream to become a doctor one day" Maddie admitted. Star nodded; a little bewildered that Maddie would reveal something so personal.

"But my dream won't come true if those two horrible women are still around….did you see the battle yesterday?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah I did" Star said, not sure what else she could say. Ami had this intense look in her eyes

"I felt so bad for them. They shouldn't be having to fight like that, all alone. Then I started to analyse them, those monsters have weak points I am sure but Sailor Santa and Sailor Bunny couldn't see it or didn't have the technology to find it. Look at me…I am being strange again" Maddie said giggling nervously. Star smiled back, keeping her thoughts close to her heart.

'Why would she think like that?' Star wondered as they approached the school gates. Jessi was a little startled to see Maddie but soon smiled brightly.

"Well, at least Ms Ford can yell at all of us together!" Jessi said, winking at Star and Maddie. It was then Maddie became nervous.

A new boy was introduced to the class. His name was Ito Orion. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He bowed before the class before sitting down at the back, slouching and looking like he didn't care. Star narrowed her eyes at him. Jessi, noticing the look turned back to the teacher. Star had a bad feeling about this new boy and Jessi was sure Star would tell her later on. What Jessi didn't realise was Orion was staring at her, his eyes burning a hole through her head. He was analysing her, appraising her and deciding she was interesting, recorded in his mind to watch her. His mission was simple; find the civilian forms of Sailor Santa and Sailor Bunny. He would then help them. Smirking at Star, he also recorded her into memory. Then his eyes landed on Maddie with interest.

Star waited until Orion left the classroom before walking straight to Jessi's desk.

"Something is off with him ! I can feel it" Star said, her blue eyes blazing. Jessi had more of a fearful look as she stood up with her bag.

"But what is he doing here? And how do we know he is from Sailor Galaxia?" Jessi asked. Star flicked her hair as she swung her rucksack over her shoulders.

"They have a different aura. Orion's feels…powerful. I am sure you have felt it too" Star said as she turned her back and lead the way out with Jessi.

"What can we do? We can't confront him…We must think about everyone else. He must be here for something" Jessi questioned.

"Yeah, for us probably" Star said as they approached their hated Maths' class.

"They want to know who we are really, our energy must be powerful enough in our civilian forms for them to come to our school. Star, we're putting innocent people in danger" Jessi said, her eyes widening in fear even though her words sounded more grown-up and stronger than she felt or looked. Star simply nodded, stopping Jessi by the classroom door.

"This means for now we must be careful, really careful not to give ourselves away" Star said seriously. It was Jessi's turn to nod before both girls finally walked into the classroom.

-Galaxia's lair-

Aggravated beyond anything, Galaxia kept taping her sharp nails on her crystal ball, her red eyes focused on the figure of Dark Venus who now transformed, her hair longer this time and dressed all in black. Her eyes were emotionless, cold. She had a mean streak in her, she knew that and she had seen first hand her work on her victims.

"Whats news do you have for me Venus?" Galaxia snapped. Venus bowed solemnly.

"I believe these Guaridans attend Reefside High School. I am certain I have found one of them, but I need more time" Dark Venus stated. Galaxia straightened up more, looking alert.

"Good, take the time needed, We will strike again soon to drain more energy" Galaxia informed Venus. She nodded but said nothing.

-Downtown Reefside -

Star's eye's narrowed upon a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She held a staff in her hand and was dressed in a tight forest green gown with splits either side of her legs, up to her thighs. Standing in front of her was a wolf like Youma on all fours.

"Heads up" Bunny informed Sailor Santa "Artemis, you have their location?" Bunny asked, placing a hand over her ear piece. She nodded in the affirmative before winking at Sailor Santa.

"Let's gate-crash shall we?" Bunny said in a mischievous tone. Sailor Santa nodded, albeit more nervously, her smile not full. They both jumped down from a smaller building, but their presence didn't startle the woman.

"Dont you lot learn" Bunny said getting into a fighting stance. Dark Mars smirked before sending the wolf away through a dark portal.

"Bunny, Santa Brat" Dark Mars said making Sailor Santa feel a vein pop on the side of her head.

"Shall we begin this dance again?" Dark Mars added before shooting a dark energy blast at the girls. They dodged it but soon another one came, and then another one. Bunny shot out her easter beam attack forcing Dark Mars to block. Sailor Dream watched from above, gripping her staff. Her eyes on were on Sailor Santa who although dodged the attacks was only just about doing it. Dark Mars was quick and she had gotten more powerful from when they last met.

'Guess it's time to introduce myself then' Dream smiled to herself as she was about to jump only to be attacked from behind.


	6. Getting creepy

Dream fell face forward, using her staff to stop herself falling completely over, her back sore. Turning around, she blocked another energy blast, red and spear like. Her long wavy red hair flew against the wind and her blue eyes were pinned on Dream.

"Charlotte" Dream muttered in contempt.

"You're getting in my way Guardian" Charlotte shouted before shooting out red lightening towards Dream. Grunting with effort, Dream jumped high in the air and landed behind Charlotte.

"DREAM SCREAM!" Dream called out, releasing a powerful energy blast that hit Charlotte right in the chest and blasted her into the building across from them. The bricks and glass from this building started to crumble. Cursing, Dream was certain it would fall on Sailor Santa and Bunny who were currently engaging Dark Mars in battle. As she ran to the edge, she could hear Bunny using her chain and wrapping it around Dark Mars, allowing Sailor Santa to throw her tiara at Dark Mars. Dark Mars managed to burn through the chains that bound her and narrowly missed being destroyed by the now infamous tiara. Dark Mars jumped into a black portal as the building around them started to collapse.

"Damn it how did that happen?" Bunny shouted as she grabbed Sailor Santa's arm and pulled her out of the way. Dream watched with unease as the girls just about got out of the way. She couldn't approach them now as she had nearly caused them great injury. She could hear sounds of rocks, dirt and glass followed by the intensity of the smell of dust. Looking ahead of her, she could see Charlotte floating there, her eyes blazing red in anger before disappearing. Dream sighed out loud before slumping to the floor.

"She'll be back for me now" Dream said to herself.

Lizzie hart sucked in her breath violently as she clutched her chest. Breathing hard, her mind raced back to the dream she had. She watched the same woman, every night calling out to her. She was always in a gold gown, her hands clasping each other as she looked up towards the moon, her hair in two buns, long silver streamers coming out and falling to the ground. Around her was destruction, fire, smoke and rubble. She could hear blood curdling screams and then the most awful, fearful feeling would erupt in her heart until she suddenly felt like every ounce of energy was being taken away from her. Knees on the ground, she would constantly say to herself that she had failed in what she was supposed to do, to protect that one special person and to end the world for it to start anew.

Now in her room, she looked to her left, her window with the curtains drawn open and the moons light coming through. Looking up towards the moon, she would instantly feel calm and an inward desire to go up there. But she was no astronaut, so it was impossible. And yet, the feeling of weightlessness, the desire, this burning yearning to be lifted and carried away to where she knew she would be safe. To be with the very person she oh so wanted to protect, the woman with the silver hair. Lizzie faced scrunched up a little, her brows coming together. She never got to see the woman's' face properly but she knew she looked young even though she had lived for much longer than humanly possible.

'She has blue eyes' the thought startled Lizzie 'Clear blue eyes with tinges of silver laced in it, blending with the blue making her eyes luminous, pure and calming as the oceans of the sea on a bright sunny day'. How she could know this she wasn't able to answer. But inside her heart, she just knew.

'Is this all there is to my life?' she wondered, a thought that she had kept thinking about for the last couple of months. With this battle ensuing with the Dark Sailor Scouts. Lizzie felt sick to her stomach. She felt as if she should be going up against them, preventing them from carrying out the terror they had gotten away with. Then her mind turned to Sailor Bunny and Sailor Santa. Two powerful young women fighting against the evil Sailor Scouts and destroying their monsters. But they were outnumbered, this was a fact.

'Something will happen, I just know it!' Lizzie clenched her fists, determination and hope in her eyes as the image of the silver haired woman danced around her mind.

Orion had watched Jessi Frost with not just suspicion, but wonder as well. Here was a girl who was always late for school and clumsy. But at the same time, he could see something in her eyes, the way she carried herself sometimes out shinning everyone. She confused the life out of him but at the same time. So this was his thoughts when he bumped into a solid wall of a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Apologies" Orion said, inwardly cursing when he lost sight of Jessi and Star who had walked on the other side of the road. When the other man didn't say anything, it was then at that moment Orion looked at this man. His blue eyes glared at Orion, making him shiver. Shrugging his shoulders, Orion walked past them, heading towards the Arcade when he saw Jessi go in. He didn't notice the men looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't like the look of him Tommy?" Jason asked.

"No, nor the feel of him. I can feel dark energy permeating off his very skin" Tommy said "He was following those two girls…Let's wait and see what he does next" Tommy added. Jason nodded as they walked back and went towards the Crown Arcade.


	7. Jessi's intruder

Oblivious to what was going on outside, Star sat down in their booth clutching her strawberry milkshake.

"Star?" Jessi asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, Star noticed Orion slyly pocketed Jessi's house key and said, "Perhaps I'll have to show you again who The Man is then, won't I?"

-Later that night-

Jessi was startled awake by the cover being thrown off her bed. She was lying on her front, and before she could react, she felt whoever was in her room straddle her back, pinning her in place. In the same moment, the intruder grabbed both of her hands and pulled them behind her back.

"What the fuck?" Jessi demanded, quickly snapping out of her slumber. Her eyes widened when it was Orion's voice who responded to her.

"Looks like i found," Orion said with fire in his voice.

Jessi heard the sound of duct tape being unwound from a roll, then felt in being wrapped around her wrists, securing them together behind her back.

"Orion, what the hell are you doing?" Jessi gasped, trying to wriggle out from under her attacker. She was pinned down so hard that it was difficult to breathe. "Get the fuck off me," she demanded.

With Jessi's wrists now encased in multiple layers of tape, Orion tore the roll free. Leaning forward, she silenced the blonde by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Mpph!" Jessi grunted in surprise and anger.

"I've come for you " Orion whispered into her ear. "I'm going to tie you up, gag you, fuck you, and make you scream."

Jessi gasped into Orion's palm, still fruitlessly trying to wriggle free. The last thing she intended was to let this bitch tie her up and gag her, but thanks to the element of surprise, there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

Orion's hand was removed from Jessi's mouth. With her head turned to the side, she caught a quick glimpse of a roll of silver duct tape before she heard the peeling sound again.

"Let's shut you up," Orion said menacingly. He stuck the end of the tape to Jessi's cheek, then pulled it across her mouth, making it as tight as he possibly could. Jessi growled in protest, but Orion wasn't close to done. Ignoring the muffled protests of his victim, he wrapped the tape all the way around Jessi's head five times, completely covering her face from nose to chin.

"There. There's no way you're getting that off, and no one apart from me is going to hear you scream," Orion said as he climbed off Jessi's back, pleased with his handiwork.

Wide eyed in panic, Jessi looked up at Orion and pleaded for freedom into her gag. It was a pointless exercise, since all that came out of her sealed mouth were pathetic muffled noises.

"Shut up," Orion said without even a hint of sympathy. "I gagged you for a reason. I'm sick of you mouthing off. I'm not done with you yet, either."

Carrying the duct tape, Orion walked down to the bottom of the bed. Jessi turned over onto her back to watch what was going on. She had to lie in an awkward position due to her hands being bound behind her back.

"Wmmt amm ymm dmmmg?" she tried to ask.

Orion gave no response other than to calmly go about his business. He pinned Jessi's ankles together with one hand and used her other to wrap tape around them. As before, she used several layers, making sure the bondage was tight as well as secure.

"Good," Becky proclaimed. Then a thought seemed to dawn on her. "Actually, we're missing something. Let's make sure you're not going anywhere, then I need to pop back to my room."

"Mmmmpph!" Charlotte screamed as she was roughly dragged down the bed by her legs

Orion went to work with the tape again, securing Jessi's ankles to the bottom of the bed. Now, not only was she tied up, she was tied to the bed as well.

"Gmt thms smmt off mmm!" Jessi growled, straining against the tape and glaring at Orion. Orion pulled her panties off and threw them aside.

"Mmmmph!" Jessi cried, feeling herself humiliated.

Orion climbed onto the bed and got himself into position. As soon as her tongue touched Jessi's pussy, he knew this wasn't going to take long. Orion brought Jessi so close to her peak, yet wouldn't let her reach it. Orion soon finished the job forcing Jessi to come all over his face. Jessi Cried into her gag and straining her wrists against the bondage as she came.

Now that it was over, Orion headed for the door, and a moment later, Jessi heard it close behind her. She was left alone in the dark room, naked, bound ridiculously tightly and gagged to the point where she could barely make a comprehensible sound. Even breathing was difficult enough.

Outside in the hallway, Orion started to walk when a weird creature flew at him. It was shaped kinda like a ice cream, Orion screamed as the creature opened its mouth and swallowed him whole. Outside Jessi's bedroom window Charlotte used her magic to release Jessi. " Im evil but even i wouldn't do that."


	8. Saving christmas part 1

Jessi Frost has been stuck in an endless loop of her own doing. For a long time she had been forced to re live her rape over and over again. She had only been brought out of by Star getting involved.

Star opened her eyes. She sat up put on her glasses, right now she did need them again. She looked at the calendar, but before she could brush it off, she had to look at it again.

It wasn't the usual month… it was December.

"What…" she said.

She looked out the window, all of the trees had no leaves or flowers and the skies were cloudy.

She sighed, considering the city wasn't a mess it meant The Evil Sailor Scouts hadn't attacked yet.

Thankfully she knew that sometimes there were strange things with the time lines. She might be surpassing most of her emotions. Not so much that she was the guardian of Easter was kind of funny.

Sad yes… but definitely funny.

She went to the bathroom and did her usual things, stop wearing braids and taking off her glasses.

And so she began to her usual thing. She then began her usual dark sailor scout hunt to make sure that she had enough Grief Seeds for Galaxia…

As she stalked the Labyrinth, she wondered would Galaxia show up.

Even if there was no attack she still had to protect Reefside.

Maybe she could finally after that worry free month for once.

"Looks like a new Magical Girl is in town." Said a voice.

Star turned around and saw Jessi.

"What is she doing here?" thought Star, then she remembered of course Jessi was going to show up.

"Your ment to be resting." Said Star, "I was thinking since your the guardian of christmas you could have the month off to recover."

"What?" asked Jessi.

"You dont want to be a team?" asked Jessi.

Star blinked.

"What?" Jessi asked.

"We are a team, im not going to stop that after all weve been through so far." Explained Star

Jessi just stood there processing the information.

And so they headed to the center together.

"This will be my first Christmas with you." Said Jessi.

Before Star could answer they heard and inhuman scream. They turned to find they were in the center of the labyrinth. Suddenly a giant clown like worm thing popped out…

It was the witches true form.

Star froze as the witch was about to bite down… however suddenly it hit a barrier.

"What?" asked Star.

"You All right?" said Jessi , "Lets take care of this witch!"

The two of them nodded.

With that Star created twin pistols and began to shoot at the witch, it blew up and created another body.

"Wow… this a good one." Said Jessi.

Jessi created many daggers and sent them at the witch. The daggers were covers in her barriers so they had extra cutting powers to them and sliced up the witch real good, but it just sprouted another body.

"Finish her!" yelled Star .

Both Jessi and Star combined attacks, cracks appeared all along the witch's body slicing it into pieces. Thanks to this not only was the witch dead but the Grief Seed defeating the witch, they heard a laugh.

When they finished defeating the witch, Star couldn't help but to stare at Jessi.

"You're too good for a rookie." Said Star.

"We became guardians at the same time." Sid Jessi, technically it wasn't a lie after all.

That was when they heard a joyous laugh.

"Hohoho!"

They turned to see Sailor Dream.

"Do you two always argue?" asked Sailor Dream.

"Wait…" said Jessi, "Then does mean."

"Yes." Sighed Dream, "The Krampus is coming to Reefside this year."

"Should have known." Said Jessi.

Jessi looked at Dream.

"She's new." Said Jessi.

"I know." Said Dream, "Now we must prepare for The Krampus."

Star nodded and headed to her apartment. Soon enough they showed up at Star's apartment. When dinner was over, Santa knew that he had to explain everything.

"So The Krampus!"

"The Krampus?" asked Star.

"That's right. The Krampus appears and takes everyone who it deems naughty into it's lair." Said Sailor Santa, "While it can be killed it's only temporary. When the Krampus appears we need to fight it."

"Yeah I heard stories about the Krampus… said Dream.

"Don't worry there hasn't been a fight we lost yet." Said Sailor Santa.

"That's good to know." Said Dream.

" So i guess welcome to the team guardian of dreams the sandman well sandwoman Sailor Dream " Jessi said, both Jessi and Star smiled causing Dream to smile back.


End file.
